Pikachu's secret dates
by Legolegger1
Summary: Ever wondered about Pikachu's love? Well, I did. And I made a guess to how it could be. And here is his love story. Ash didn't win the Alola League, and Ash has his Alola Pokémon.
1. Date 1

Date 1.

Pokémon: Pikachu

Ability: Static

Item: None

Gender: Male

EV's: 40 Spe, 100 Sp. Attack, 90 Attack.

Moves (the one that will be used in my stories):

\- Thunder

\- Quick Attack

\- Iron Tail

\- Electro Ball

Nature: Careful

Nickname: -

* * *

 _ **Pikachu's POV**_

Alright! Pikachu, I choose you! he shouted.

'Alright then, there we go.' I ran over to the battlefield, facing a female Cinccino.

'Cinccino, use Attract!' the trainer shouted. The Cinccino winked at me, causing multiple pink hearts to fly at me. 'Pikachu, close your eyes!' Ash shouted back. I closed my eyes before I could be infatuated. I couldn't see anymore, however I could still hear the trainer shouting: 'Cinccino, now, use Tail Slap full power!' 'Dodge it, Pikachu and use Thunder!' I opened my eyes to dodge it, but I suddenly noticed how attractive she was. _Why should I fight her?_ I asked myself, before getting hit by a five-times-hitting ( **of course, everyone wants a Cinccino with Skill Link** ) Tail Slap, and I fell to the ground, barely able to stand up. 'Pikachu! Are you alright? Pikachu, return.' he said, pointing at the ground in front of him. I walked back to him, and suddenly the scarf Pokémon seemed less attractive. ( **Recalling a Pokémon ends the effect of infatuation, Encore, Torment and Disable** ) Alright then, Heracross, I choose you! he shouted.

I woke up. No, I wasn't KO'd, but I'll tell you the end of the battle. I'll keep it short.

I used Thunder, but it missed. Then a Butterfree used Sleep Powder, causing me to fall asleep. I was recalled and Boldore was sent out. Butterfree had used Quiver Dance, and then used Sleep Powder, but it missed and then Boldore finished it off with Rock Blast, which knocked it out despite the Chesto Berry (It's still 210 difference between Boldore's Attack and Butterfree's Defense stat at level hundred (Boldore: 309, Butterfree: 199))

'Hey Pikachu, good job out there.' Ash said. I smiled. 'Come on, let's get back on the route!' he grabbed me from my bed and before I even could see who cared for me (5 choices: Chansey, Wigglytuff, Blissey or Audino). Out there the trainer with her Cinccino stood there. 'Hi there, I wanted to say you fought nice out there. Shall we lunch together?' 'Well, that sounds great. What about you, Pikachu?' Ash asked me. 'Sounds great to me.' I responded.

* * *

 _ **At the restaurant**_

'Hmm, this is tasty!' Ash said. 'Yes, it sure is.' I said. 'Great that you both like it, and what abou..'

'Prepare for trouble!'

'Oh no.'

'And make it double double!'

'Here we go again.'

'To protect the world from devastation!.'

'Who are they?'

'To unite all people, within our nation!'

'Team Rocket.'

'Hey! We are supposed to say that!'

'And that comes later!'

'To denounce the evils of truth and love!'

'To extend our reach to the stars above!'

'Jessie!'

'James!'

'Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light!'

'Surrender now, or prepare to fight!'

'Meowth! That's right!'

'We are the best!' (I don't know what Wobbuffet always says, so I made this of it)

'Pikachu, use Thunder.' Ash said bored. But before I could launch the electricity beam, that Meowth was holding a Cinccino between it's claws. 'Cinccino! No! Give it back! Please!' If we get that Pikachu, that Meowth said.' 'Let her go! You're not worth to touch her!' I shouted. Not that it would really help. It's like a thief who gives the money back after stealing it. 'Yamask, use Haze!' James commanded his Yamask. 'Haze!' The spirit Pokémon quickly blew grey clouds out of it's mask (Don't ask me how), filling the room with darkness. Apparently James retrieved it. 'Ampharos! Light up the area with your tail!' a trainer commanded. 'Wow, what happened out here?' she said, before her tail started shining bright. (don't ask me why it can't learn Tail Glow, as the pokédex entry states that the light from its tail can be seen out of the space) 'Lumineon, go now, and use Defog!' another trainer commanded. 'What is this?' the neon Pokémon asked, before using Defog. However, they already fled (of course). 'Noctowl! I choose you!' Ash said, calling Noctowl out of his Pokéball. 'What do you want me to do?' it asked (we don't know it's gender, so I call it 'it'. This counts for all Pokémon whose gender is unknown and those who are genderless) 'Go and search for team Rocket. We'll stay here.' 'Okay then.' it flew away, using Foresight.

* * *

 _ **A few quarters later**_

'I found them!' The owl Pokémon flew down the room, surprising several people and their Pokémon. 'Can you show us the way?' Ash asked. 'Follow me.' it said. We followed him, and after a few miles we saw a balloon with a Meowth head. 'That's great, Noctowl! Good job. Now take a good rest, return.' Ash, complimented his owl and recalling it back into its Pokéball. 'Team Rocket.' Ash said. 'Pikachu, use Electro Ball.' 'Electro Ball, go!' I shouted. 'Chandelure go and use Psychic.' the Cincinno trainer said while throwing a Dusk Ball. 'Psychic!' he said, while it's eyes started to glow blue, using psychic powers to control the Electro Ball. The ball I sent flying towards team Rocket suddenly stopped moving. 'Wait, what are you doing!?' Ash asked. 'I don't want my Cinccino to fall down that height.' she responded, while glaring at Ash. 'So, what was your second plan, miss Fear-of-Heights? My Froakie fell from the same height.' (Ash's fight against Astrid in Avignon Town in Diancie and the cocoon of destruction) 'Chandelure, use Psychic on that balloon.' The luring Pokémon brought the balloon back by using psychic powers. 'Well that was my plan.'

'And how are you going to deal with their Pokémon?' 'That Meowth and the Wobbuffet? Not that hard. Chandelure! Use Shadow Ball on that Wobbuffet!' 'Wobbuffet, counter it with Mirror Coat!' Jessie shouted, making Wobbuffet confused, as, well, Counter is also a move. Quite similar to: be silent and talk to me at the same time. So no miracle it got hit, taking a lot of damage, as Wobbuffet has not really the best Sp. Defense and Chandelure sure has a decent Sp. Attack. But it survived due to its HP stat. 'Mimikyu, go now and use Shadow Claw!' Jessie shouted, trying to equalize the damage. Mimikyu immediately came closer to Chandelure while still being converted into mass, then hitting it hard using its tail as a claw.' And, I must admit, Jessie succeeded equalizing the damage. 'Cacnea, Pin Missile Attack at Pikachu!' James shouted, releasing the cactus Pokémon from its Pokéball. As soon as the energy converted into the mass, it swinged one of its arms and released three green-yellow spikes from it followed by a same-coloured trial. Also this move hit hard, but the Cincinno trainer commanded it to use Inferno, and soon the stream of fire OHKO'd James Cacnea. 'Pikachu, use Thunderbolt on Mimikyu! Two times!' Ash commanded his buddy, two times because of its Disguise ability, which protects it from a first hit. Double-hitting moves like Gear Grind will only damage the second time. But back to the battle, Mimikyu tried to hit Pikachu with a green tail, making the couple know it was using Wood Hammer. However, Pikachu easily dodged it because Mimikyu was paralysed and that halves the users speed. And let it be speed (and priority) just be the stat which decides who moves first. And be honest, if a very slow Electro Ball is moving your way, you can easily dodge it. But Pikachu's Electro Ball wasn't slow, and Mimikyu was out cold, falling next to the place where Cacnea had been knocked back when being hit by Chandelure Inferno. Then, just like it's teammate, being recalled to it's Luxury Ball. 'Now Pikachu, blow them away with Thunder, full power!' Ash commanded. Mrs. Fear-of-heights couldn't stop it, or didn't tried (nobody tries to block a electric-type move that can strike with at least 100 million volt). 'It looks like team Rocket is blasting of agaaaaaaiiiinnnn!' Team Rocket and Wobbuffet shouted, just like always.

* * *

 _ **Back at their the restaurant (and their lunch is now cold)**_

'Well, thanks for saving my Cinccino, eh...'

'It's Ash, and what's your name?'

'My name is Lavender.'

'Lavender from Lavender Town?' Ash asked, trying to be funny. According to the silence and her face expression it wasn't that funny.

'Well, let me join you for awhile.' she said. I'm not sure she expected a no, and Ash decided to keep silent. Then, Cinccino came out of her Pokéball, and asked Lavender if she could have a walk with me. Don't dare to think we're a couple, I'll Thunder you're screen. Lavender agreed with it, and the scarf Pokémon wrapped her scarf around me, forcing me to follow her.

* * *

 _ **Some cosy place**_

'You know, I like you.' 'Oh, really? I, eh, eh, well, eh, you see…'

I felt a pair of tender lips against my own, then I realised what she was doing. 'Hey! What are you doing!' **Don't get me wrong, I'm not that dumb, but most people or Pokémon would say that.** 'I hadthe feeling that I was kissing you, now your turn.' she said. I slowly got closer, than mimicking her like a Sudowoodo. She giggled playfully, started kissing me back and placing one of her paws on my head to kiss me deeper. I enjoyed every second like a Greninja does when torturing someone. Then, after minutes of kissing, and even our tongues using Struggle, she broke the kiss and left a trial of saliva behind. 'I think we'd better return, our trainers might get worried.' With that, we walked away, paw in paw, neck in scarf.

* * *

 _ **At Avignon town**_

'So Pikachu, what where you and Cinccino doing?' Ash asked as Lavender walked away. I didn't responded. 'Oh, is it private?' he asked. 'No.' 'Then, why you don't answer my question?' 'None of your business.' I responded. 'Right then, let's get Rotom back from professor Oak and then we will visit Clemont. And maybe also Goodra.' Ash said, before walking towards the Pokécenter.


	2. Date 2

Date 2.

Pokémon: Pikachu

Ability: Static

Item: None

Gender: Male

EV's: 40 Spe, 100 Sp. Attack, 90 Attack.

Moves (the one that will be used in my stories):

Thunder

Quick Attack

Iron Tail

Electro Ball

Nature: Careful

Nickname: -

* * *

 **Pikachu's POV**

'With Megahorn!' Astrid shouted, as her mega Absol ran over the battlefield while her **(I make this of Astrid's Absol, though the gender hadn't been confirmed)** horn glowed green-yellow and grew bigger. Then, she slammed it against Hawlucha, interrupting his attack. 'Now, this time I will win again.' Astrid said, seeing glory nearby with her Psychic-type move. 'Absol, use Shadow Claw!' she commanded. 'Hawlucha, counter it with High Jump Kick!' Ash shouted while the wrestling Pokémon jumped high in the air, and tried to stop Absol. If you wonder why he jumped in the air, it's called High Jump Kick. So if you're not jumping in the air, very high, you can't use High Jump Kick. Similar to using Bug Bite without teeths. 'Absol, quick! Use Psycho Cut!' Absol rapidly used Psycho Cut, and Hawlucha feet didn't stood any chance against the halve purple crescent. Soon, Ash lost his third match against Astrid, now Astrid having two wins against Ash and Ash only one against Astrid. 'Hawlucha! No! Hawlucha, return.' Ash said recalling Hawlucha back into its Pokéball. 'Now take a deep rest.' 'Ash, would you mind if I come along with you?' Astrid asked Ash. 'Oh, I need to get my Rotom-Pokédex. But after that I would like it.' Ash said. 'I don't mind it.' she said, winking at Ash. He however, didn't understood it. Something's wrong with him. (Ash also can't see someone who looks like Team Rocket and a Meowth, for some reason) **(I decided to start halfway the battle, the sentence was** 'Counter it with Megahorn!' **)**.

* * *

 _ **In Lumiose Cit**_ **y**

'This reminds me to the second time we battled each other.' 'That battle in Avignon Town reminds me to our first and third battle.' Ash responded, trying to keep the conversation going on. Everyone thinks of that battle if the first battle is in Avignon Town. 'Why is SHE travelling with you!?' a very familiar voice shouted. 'Why not?' Astrid responded. The two based-of-Pokémon Y-protagonists glared at each other, like they were ready to fight each other like a Wobbuffet. 'When are you going to tra..' 'Bonnie! I told you not to do that!' A very embarrassed gym leader pulled his sister away, but couldn't help to look at Ash's traveling companion. I couldn't help but flinch at the sight of the jealous duo, even though they weren't looking at me. I felt like a Pokémon with Rattled who just got hit by a Dark-, Bug- or Ghost-type move. 'Hey Clemont! How is it going?' asked Ash. I'm sure Serena wasn't happy Ash didn't asked her, but kept silence. 'Astrid! I challenge you!' Correction: she kept silence until now.

'Great! A battle!' Ash shouted. 'My robot will be the judge.' said Clemont, while one of his bots moved to us spot, a red and green flag in its hands.

* * *

 _ **The battle (Not that hard to guess who wins)**_

'Braixen! Go now!' Serena said sending out her starter. Astrid, played it tactical, send out her Pyroar, who was particularly Fire-type and thus resisting Braixen's Flamethrower, while having Normal-type moves in it's moveset. 'Braixen, use Flamethrower!' Serena commanded the fox Pokémon. She pulled out her wand from her tail and swinged it, causing a stream of flames flying towards Pyroar. 'Pyroar, counter it with you own Flamethrower.' Astrid said calmly. As soon as both flames hit each other, Pyroar's Flamethrower quickly pushed back Braixen's attack and hit her. 'Now it's weak Pyroar! Use Hyper Voice to weaken it even more!' Astrid commanded. 'Hyper Vooooiiiiiiccceee!' he shouted, releasing multiple rings of sound towards Braixen, forcing her to cover her ears with her paws, and thus putting back her wand. 'Now that it is disarmed, finish it of with Hyper Beam, full power.' Astrid commanded Pyroar, and soon Clemont's bot started swinging a flag. 'Braixen is unable to continue the match, the winner is Pyroar.'

'Braixen, return. Alright Sylveon, your turn!' Serena said, this time sending a Fairy-type on the battlefield. 'Sylveon, use Swift!' Serena said, so she wouldn't lose without dealing damage. A move that doesn't check Accuracy and Evasion should do the trick, unless your rival knows how to avoid the damage. Astrid was a skilled trainer, but I didn't expected her to know how to be able to avoid damage from Always-hitting moves (Without protecting moves). 'Intercept it with Hyper Voice!' she shouted, and the attack scattered the stars. 'Now! Use Hyper Beam!' Pyroar charged one more time the orange ball into its mouth and fired an orange beam, with the orange ball in Pyroars mouth shrinking.

And Serena had to send out her last Pokémon (and the only male owned by Serena). 'Right then, Pancham! I count on you!' she said, sending out the most tactical Pokémon against Astrids Pokémon. You see, Absol knows Psycho Cut and Meowstic-F is Psychic-type and can easily KO Pancham due to it's Fighting-type, but Pancham's Dark-type makes it immune to it. Try using Psychic powers on someone if you can't see the target. Pancham's Arm Trust could deal with Absol and Pyroar, as Fighting-type is super effective against Normal- and Dark-type, and the Dark-type would finish Meowstic-F of. 'Use Dark Pulse Pancham!' Serena commanded, but it was dodged swiftly by Pyroar. 'Pyroar, return.'

Good job out there. Now Absol, go!' Astrid switched between her Pokémon. 'Absol, use Psycho Cut!' Soon I realised Pancham is pure Fighting-type, or something was wrong. In any case, Pancham took a lot of damage. 'Now Absol, let's do this!' Astrid said while her left hand reached for her left earring. Serena gasped when Astrid touched it. All of us here knew it wasn't just an earring, but a Mega Keystone. They can be combined into anything, just that you know. The earring and the thing on Absol's necklace started to glow, rainbow-coloured rays started to move to each other, and forged to together. Then Absol gained hair, which grew over her eyes, and wings grew on each side of her back. Though, Mega Absol isn't Flying-type. Her claws started to lengthen and she roared. 'Absol, finish it of with Shadow Claw, full power!' Astrid commanded, and Absol ran over the battlefield towards her rival, running past an Ash who was still impressed by the Mega Evolution. After three times seeing it. 'Pancham, use Stone Edge!' Serena commanded her Pancham, but Absol easily slammed each stone out of her way and hit the playfull Pokémon. 'Hang in there, Pancham.' Serena begged him, but Absol's sheer power proved to be to much for Serena's last Pokémon, and Astrid won the fight.

* * *

 _ **At Clemont's house/gym**_

 **Readers POV (I start halfway a sentence again)**

'Travelled with Ash and I experienced more adventures with him!' 'But I won more fights of him. And I can ask him if he wants to go on a journey with me, and then you'll see he likes me. You never saw him looking at me? Or how his Pikachu looked at my Meowstic?' 'So what?!' 'Well, if you're a "love expert" you should know that when two Pokémon like each other, their trainers have a higher chance of liking each other. And I can't remember one of your Pokémon was attracting any of Ash's Pokémon.' This conversation continued like Lets-Snuggle-Forever. Not really interesting.

* * *

 _ **A more interesting part**_

 **Pikachu's POV**

'Hey, Ash, I'm going to get my stuff for the journey, alright?' Astrid asked Ash, winking at him, and making him a bit confused. 'Eh, alright then. I see you later here!' Ash said. Before she walked away, she gave Ash a kiss on his cheek, causing Clemont and Serena to transform into Fire-type. Then, she walked away. 'I heard that the Lumiose Conference is starting within a day.' a female voice said. I looked around, confused as it sure wasn't Serena's voice. 'I'm here, my prey.' I rotated 360 degrees like a Hitmontop. Then, I realised that I saw something. So I rotated the half of the previous cirlce. I immediately blushed at the sight of the constraint Pokémon. 'Are you going with Astrid?' I asked. 'Later, I first wanted to stay with you.' she charmed. 'I know a place with flowers. They give us a lot of privacy. If there aren't Flabébé or Floette hidden.' 'And what about Florges?' I asked. 'They are quite big, you know.' she seemed to be a bit annoyed. How? **Maybe because you should know Florges isn't easy to hide in grass. Try hiding a tree in grass.**

 _ **In the grass (Without Flabébé and Floette)**_

'Hmm, I love you.' Meowstic moaned in between kisses. 'I love you...' 'To..'

I like this place, Meowstic and everything. Or well, except the fact that I don't know what Absol and Hawlucha are doing. Before I and Meowstic left Absol had asked Ash if he could call Hawlucha out and then she took it somewhere. Meowstic then pulled me tighter against her, and I hugged her back. This went on for "hours" **-** which were in fact only half an hour **-** and I started to get drowsy. Kissing drains energy like Draining Kiss, you know ( **That's what Pikachu thinks, I don't have any experience with this** ). 'Alright, I think I'm heading back to Astrid. She will be worried if I stay longer.' Meowstic said, giving me one last kiss, then another and ended it with three more kisses. Then we walked away, and she kissed me again.

* * *

 _ **At Lumiose City's train station**_

At the train station stood Astrid, ready to go to her hometown ( **unknown** ). Before being recalled into her Pokéball, Meowstic winked at me and blew a Sweet Kiss towards me. Absol also came, but being carried by Hawlucha. I wonder what actually happened with them. ( **Maybe I will be writing a story about their spare time** ) 'Bye Ash! Bye Pikachu! And bye Ash's friends!' Astrid shouted, as the train had arrived, which was making sound like an Exploud using Boomburst. Of course Astrid knew Clemont's, Bonnie's and Serena's names but she wasn't really fond of them. Before she walked towards the train, she gave Ash a kiss. Then, she looked in Ash's eyes and over Ash's shoulder, her arms wrapped around them. Next time Serena and Astrid would get into another argument (probably one of the thousands), Astrid sure would say that she gave Ash a kiss _and_ a hug before her departure. Then she stepped in the train, and Serena immediately said the Lumiose Conference was starting in a day, only to draw Ash's attention, which failed. Though, she didn't knew it was true.


	3. Date 3

**I will probably have some mistakes with "of" and "off", but I tried to keep the grammar good.**

 **I will give a not a too big summary about Ash's Pokémon**

* * *

Squirtle

\- Bubble Beam

* * *

Oshawott

\- Aqua Jet

\- Hydro Pump

\- Razor Shell

\- Swords Dance (in my opinion)

* * *

Hawlucha

\- Flying Press

* * *

Gliscor

\- Stone Edge

\- Taunt (in my opinion)

* * *

Pikachu

\- Volt Tackle

\- Electro Web

\- Electro Ball

\- Thunder

* * *

Torkoal

\- Flamethrower

\- Heat Wave

\- Iron Defense

* * *

 _ **Quarter Finals**_

 **Pikachu's POV**

'Use Bubble Beam!' Ash commanded. 'Whimsicott, counter it with Gust and use Attract!' the other trainer shouted, and the Whimsicott blew a wind out off her mouth, even though users of Gust actually flap their wings. 'Squirtle, dodge it and use Bubble Beam, one more time!' Ash commanded one of the fastest turtles in the world, as most normal turtles aren't that fast on land. This time, Squirtle's Bubble Beam matched up against Whimsicott's Attract, broke the hearts and hit the wind veiled Pokémon. 'Whimsicott! NO!' the trainer shouted, but shouting no doesn't keep you from being placed into the top 8.

* * *

 _ **Semi Finals**_

'On the left side, we have Annabelle Gracia from Geosenge Town and on the right side we have Ash Ketchum from Pallet town! Who from the Runner-Ups will win this match and win and who will end in the top 4!? It's time to see who will win!' 'Each Pokémon trainer will have six Pokémon. If three Pokémon on one side are unable to continue the match in any way, there will be a pause. If all six Pokémon of one trainer are unable to continue the match in any way, the trainer will lose and is placed out the competition. Trainers, shake the hands!' said the battle judge. Ash and Annabelle walked to each other, then shook their hands. Serena noticed how Ash looked at his rival, and turned into a Fire-type.

Annabelle, who got the first turn, send out a Whirlipede. 'Oshawott, I choose you!' Ash said, sending out the sea otter Pokémon. 'Alright then, let the battle begin!' the battle judge shouted, while raising both flags in its hands. 'Alright, then, here we go.' Oshawott sighed. 'Whirlipede, use Steamroller!' commanded Annabelle, and the curlipede Pokémon jumped in the air, started spinning and rolled towards Oshawott. 'Oshawott, dodge it with Aqua Jet!' 'Hup. There we go.' Oshawott said, (Oshawott nearly always says: "there we go") while jumping in the air like a rocket, being surrounded by water. This caused Whirlipede's attack to miss. 'Doesn't matter, Whirlipede. Use Screech.' said Annabelle, and Whirlipede, started to screech. Oshawott however, was out of range. 'Oshawott! Use Hydro Pump!' commanded Ash. 'There we go, Hydro Pump!' he said, before shooting a powerful high-pressure jet of water out of his mouth, dealing a lot of damage because Whirlipede was pressed into the ground. Though, it survived due to it's Eviolite. 'Whirlipede! Use Poison Jab!' Annabelle shouted. 'Oshawott, use Razor Shell!' 'Here we go!' Wow, he just didn't said there we go. Though "here we go" is only a t- less. Oshawott and Whirlipede both started a slashing duel. 'Oshawott, let's do this. Finish it off with Hydro Pump, full power!' commanded Ash. 'There we go, Hydro Pump!' Oshawott said again, finishing Whirlipede off with the high-pressure jet. 'Whirlipede is unable to continue the match, the winner is Oshawott!' said the battle judge. 'That's it, Oshawott, I knew you could do it!' Ash said, embracing Oshawott.

'Well then, Lilligant, come on!' 'Hi, there.' said Lilligant, causing Oshawott to fall in love with her. But Ash didn't give up. Ash was a real Pokémon trainer, and he started motivating Oshawott to fight. 'Come on, Oshawott. If you win this, you show you're worth her. Don't forget about our secret weapon.' 'Let the battle begin!' said, **well, I'm not going to say who said it anymore** 'There we go.' said someone and I don't have to tell who. 'Lilligant! Use Sleep Powder!' 'Oshawott! Turn around and don't breathe!' Oshawott evaded the powder by simply turning around and not inhaling it. 'Oshawott, use Razor Shell!' commanded Ash 'Razor Shell, there we go!' 'Lilligant took a lot of damage.' said the presenter who was too late. 'Lilligant, use Petal Dance!' Annabelle commanded the flowering Pokémon. She started to spin around, causing a lot of petals to swirl around her. Then, she stopped spinning and sent the petals flying to Oshawott. 'Oshawott, let's use our secret weapon. Use Swords Dance!' 'Alright Swords Dance, there we go! Swords Dance!'

Maybe that "there we go" is the cute thing about him, which caused Snivy to fell in love with him. Even Ash doesn't know it. She had asked me if I could help her, but of the many females Oshawott had fallen in love with, she was nearly the only one who wasn't Oshawott's love. Quite annoying if he doesn't fall in love with you, and then falls in love with a genderless Pokémon **(Ahem. Meloetta)**.

But back to the battle, Oshawott simply fragmented all petals with Swords Dance, while doubling it's attack stat. 'Now Oshawott, use Razor Shell!' 'Dodge it! And use Quiver Dance!' Lilligant, like you just read, dodged Oshawott's incoming scalchop. Then, she moved around in a very elegant way, making Oshawott forget about the battle. Actually Ash should have Snivy in his team. That would be OHKO, no matter of what happened.

'Now! Use Hidden Power!' she formed white rings around her body, similar to Stone Edge, which moved rapidly. Then, the rings slowed down and spinning orbs were circling around her body. 'Wow, it's using Hidden Power! This is the Steel-type!' Rotom said enthusiast as someone who just caught a Shiny Arceus. 'Oshawott, dodge it with Aqua Jet!' Ash could try deflecting the orbs with Swords Dance, but he wasn't sure the swords wouldn't break from the steel orbs. He didn't wanted to risk his Oshawott. **If you wonder why I don't let him say there we go, it's because he always says "there we go".** So Oshie the bossie dodged the orbs and overpowered Lilligant with a Hydro Pump, as it was commanded by Ash. 'Now Oshawott, finish it off with Aqua Jet, full power!' Ash commanded, wanting to end this battle. But Annabelle wasn't going to give up, she commanded Lilligant to use Petal Dance, which hit Oshawott.

The presenter had fallen asleep, like Lilligant's Sleep Powder had hit him when Oshawott dodged it. Now, both Pokémon were laying on the ground, trying not to faint. The battle judge quickly looked from Oshawott to Lilligant, ready to raise his flags. Finally, Lilligant fell down, causing the battle judge to raise it's right flag. Now, he was looking at Oshawott to see if he would faint or not. **For those who don't know anything about Pokémon or only play Pokémon go or let's go, recalling a Pokémon when it's about to faint is actually quite unfair, as in the real world they can rest a bit inside their Pokéball.** After a while, Oshawott managed to get up and open his eyes, causing Annabelle to get frustrated. 'Lilligant is unable to continue the match. The winner is Oshawott!' 'Oshawott, return.' Ash said, recalling Oshawott. 'Good job out, there, now take a rest before I send you out again.'

'Raticate, you're on!' Annabelle said, calling out Raticate. 'What? No foe? Yeah! I won!' male, you really needed to see it's face when it saw no foe 'No Raticate, Ash needs to send out a Pokémon AFTER I do.' said the even more frustrated Annabelle. 'Raticate huh? Hawlucha, I choose you!' Ash said, bringing the wrestling Pokémon on the battlefield. 'Raticate! Use Quick Attack!' commanded Annabell, going for a fast attack to damage Hawlucha. I don't know why she didn't choose for a more powerful move, but we'll see. 'Hawlucha, use Flying Press!' Ash countered Annabelle. Hawlucha, who jumped in the air to fly down, **(If you're using something with "flying" inside it, you also need to fly, and not that way like children do by spreading their arms and moving them up and down)** managed to dodge Raticate's attack, and then stroke back with Flying Press. Though, after that, an orange orb attached to Raticate's neck started to glow, and then Raticate glew orange over its body. 'Ha! What would you do against a burned Raticate?' mocked Annabelle. 'Hmm, so it is burned. Burn halves the target's attack stat, so this should be no problem. Hawlucha! Use Flying Press, one more time!' said a too enthusiastic Ash. Raticate! Counter it with Facade!' responded Annabelle Ash's attack. Raticate ran towards Hawlucha and knocked it out the air. It was KO. 'Hawlucha is unable to continue the match, the winner is Raticate!' 'Good job, Raticate.' said Annabelle.

Ash recalled Hawlucha, and then sent out Gliscor. 'Ash, before we start, watch out. Raticate's ability is Guts, which boosts the users Attack stat when statused. It also ignores the burn effect ( **attack halved** ). Combined with Facade, which deals double damage when statused it's better to take a distance.' said Rotom. 'Couldn't you warn me earlier?' asked Ash. 'Raticate! Use Flame Wheel!' commanded Annabelle, as Raticate's tail got on fire and it spun around, looking like a, well, a flaming wheel. 'Gliscor, we got this. Use Stone Edge!' Gliscor's stones hit it, landing a critical hit and knocked Raticate out. 'Ha! I knew it! Good job Gliscor! Way to go!' 'Raticate is unable to continue the match and three of Annabelle's Pokémon are unable to fight as well. There will be a pause!' said the battle referee.

* * *

 _ **At the Pokécenter**_

'Good fight out th….' started Ash, but Annabelle ignored him. 'Maybe it's better like this Ash, after all, you are rivals.' said a very jealous Serena. I decided to look for some adventure while Ash would be healing his Pokémon and maybe would be able to speak with Annabelle if he would be able to lose Serena. I jumped of Ash's shoulder. 'I'm going to look for something to do, I'll be back soon!' I said. 'Alright Pikachu! Take care of yourself!' responded Ash. As soon I was around the corner, I saw a female Whimsicott leaning against a wall. 'So, you are one of Ash's Pokémon, aren't you? You fought nice.' said the windveiled Pokémon. 'And you are the one Squirtle fought off?' I asked. 'No, I'm Annabelle's Whimsicott, she also has one. But let's get to a place where we can be together without Oshawotts.' I looked around, and noticed a very familiar Oshawott, who was still panting from his earlier fight. After all, a recalled Pokémon shouldn't be healed if you don't want it to count as a fainted.

* * *

 _ **A place where Pikachu and Whimsicott can be together without Oshawott (what was quite hard, as Oshawott was chasing them)**_

'You know, you are cute.' flirted Whimsicott. 'Well, you too.' I responded with the most original answer. Then we kissed. She slowly pressed me on my back and started tickling me. I gave her a hug, while a certain part of my mind knowing that I forget something, or someone, but I don't know what or who. So I continued kissing. **Logic.** After a lot of kisses and some other things Pokémon do when kissing, Whimsicott suddenly jumped of me, and said we should go back to our trainers. 'But..' 'No buts, **(if you laugh, get ashamed of yourself. Only in the fifth and sixth year of the primary school and children under the age of 7 laugh about that (This actually took awhile for me to realise certain children would laugh. Even children from my class. My maths teacher would say: 'It would be your child')** now we need to go. Bye!' she said, using Tailwind in order to ride the wind while her Speed stat was doubled. Positive seen, I know she is one of Annabelle's Pokémon and I know she knows Tailwind, but negative seen I just spent my spare time with someone who left. And I still don't know what I forgot.

* * *

 _ **After the fight**_

Like you can imagine, Ash won, placing Annabelle in the top 4 and causing Serena begin over how bad Annabelle was in order to keep Ash from hearing Annabelle's congratulations. After a while Annabelle had shouted it in Ash's ear, making Ash half deaf. But if you want to know how the fight continued, here it is:

To match up Gliscor's power, Annabelle had sent out Wobbuffet. Rotom had told Ash that he should watch out for it's Destiny Bond, so Ash wanted to use Taunt, but Annabelle had the first turn, so she could set up Safeguard, protecting Wobbuffet form Taunt. Then, Wobbuffet knocked Gliscor out due to a powerful Counter, and I was sent out. As Ash knew how Counter worked, he ordered me to use Agility, raising my speed while I moved around and attacked it with Volt Tackle and withdrawing before the Counter could hit, and using Agility again. Due to the high Speed stat, I could finish the patient Pokémon before it could use Destiny Bond. Then Whimsicott was sent out, and Annabelle had commanded Whimsicott to use Tailwind to double her Speed while being able to dodge attacks by riding the wind. After all, it's known as the windveiled Pokémon. Get it? WINDVEILED? In any case, I used Electro Web to slow it down, and a few more times lower her Speed enough to power Electro Ball up, leaving her stunned after the attack and in the air, making her vulnerable to any Electric-type move ( **said Brock** ), and to finish it of Ash commanded me to use Thunder.

Annabelle's last Pokémon was Barbaracle. It started with Shell Smash, and used it's new Speed stat to dodge my moves and knocked me out with Cross Chop. Then, Ash sent out Torkoal, to everyone's surprise. But hey, Ash wouldn't be Ash if he didn't knew what he was doing ( **On the other side, by far I know the first time that one of Pikachu's Electric-type moves didn't affected a Ground-type was during M3's opening. Before that, Pikachu knocked out something about 6 Ground-type and it was a generation after the immunity debut** ). Annabelle commanded Barbaracle to use Cross Chop, but Torkoal held on by using Iron Defense, giving Torkoal a Defense boost and making it again dominant with it's doubled Defense. Then, Barbaracle used Stone Edge but Torkoal blew them back with Heat Wave. Then, it used Flamethrower, while Barbaracle used Hydro Pump, from which the latter missed, and the attacks hit both opponents, ending the battle in a tie if Ash hadn't recalled Oshawott.

Astrid was standing outside, sad that she couldn't join to watch the battle, but congratulated Ash on his victory, and kissed him once more, trying to let him know that he loves her. I'm not sure Ash understood it. "I hope you win next round, Ash." she said, and Meowstic as well. Now I think I know what I forgot. If a certain Pokémon ever discovers it...


	4. Date 4

**I noticed some confusion. While Pikachu with other Pokémon are the main paring, Ash and Astrid are a side paring. Tough They look like the main paring due to Pikachu not being into one paring, but more. I showed that Ash and Astrid are also a pairing due to the shortage of Ash &Astrid stories, so fans of the shipping can still find it. Date 3 didn**' **t contain much of their pairing, due to the focus on the battle and this one because I had to do it in one hour before the day would be gone and I am the person who forgets to write otherwise. But, I promise the next stories will have more focus on them (though the main pairing is still Pikachu).**

* * *

 **Ash's POV**

'I'm so sorry for you, Ash. But you nearly defeated her, and being second is also great.' Astrid said, trying to comfort me. 'Not if you want to be first.' I responded. _'Sorry Ash.'_ said Pikachu.

* * *

 **If you want to know the battle, here it comes.**

 **Main part: Entry Hazards.**

 **Interesting part: Corphish knocks Mismagius out, but is knocked out by it's Destiny Bond.**

 **Then: Charizard vs Paras.**

* * *

Suddenly, Astrid fell down on the ground, tackled by something. Before I could think of any possibilities, I felt a tongue around my ankles, before I felt down as well. The option of Charizard left my mind, and was now replaced by the option of Greninja trying to hurt me. _Though I don't see any overpowered flying frog on skates made of blades that disappear after using Cut mostly with a giant shuriken on his back and illusions that can hit foe's if used by Greninja **, as demonstrated in M17.** Of course if other Pokémon use it the illusions can't damage the foe._

'Pikachu! Get ready for a Thunderbolt!' I commanded, not sure if he did saw something.

* * *

 **Pikachu's POV**

I looked around. I wasn't sure if I should use Thunderbolt to make Ash happy, even though it high-likely wouldn't hit something or if I should wait to focus it on the Pokémon. Then I saw it. Or it could be my imagination. Anyway, now I have the chance to do both things. Correction: I had the chance. The red stripe was gone. Wait, a red stripe? My memory was racing through my battles, slightly remembering something about battling a red stripe. 'It's a Kecleon!' I said.

Or it was Katie, who was coming around the corner (yes, we are in Hoenn). Ash and Astrid both looked at her, while she picked out a Pokébal and tossed it in the air. The familiar voice sounded and a blue-white walrus A.K.A. (means also known as) Walrein was formed from the matter. 'Okay little Pikachu, I'm going to crush you.' she said, thinking I was her opponent. 'Walrein, there must be a Kecleon somewhere here. Use Ice Beam around to freeze everything.' commanded Katie. 'Hey! What about us?' complained Ash. 'If you wouldn't be that stupid to suddenly start lying on the ground…' she responded. 'Actually we were tackled by that Kecleon.' snapped Astrid back.

* * *

While the As-couple (their front names start with the a- and the -s-, so I think it's a perfect name) and Katie started arguing about spontaneously lying on the ground, I watched Walrein using freezing something solid. Then, without waiting for her trainer's reaction, she used Body Slam, breaking the ice and hitting the Kecleon. I heard a soft groan of protest, before a paw came from under the ice break Pokémon. It slowly managed to get out from there, but was knocked out. I reminded Sylvester's Joltik moving under Georgia's Beartic like this. Or Kecleon moving away from Katie's Walrein like that.

A red-white ball flew through the air, hit the Kecleon and absorbed it inside. After a lot of wiggles it made a 'GotchaKelceonwascaught' sound and finally stopped moving.

While the A-couple (I think A-couple is maybe better than As-couple, because it's only one character instead of two) and Katie started eating, I decided to look if Katie had some attractive females. **I could write a whole fanfiction about why not to fall in love with Ash's Pikachu.**

* * *

 **Reader's POV**

'We really need to find a date for him, don't you see how alone he is?' said Walrein. 'Well, actually I-' Meowstic started, but was interrupted by Absol. 'Yes, you're right. But I don't see much females of his size.' 'But what about me?' asked Meowstic, only to be ignored by Absol and Walrein. 'Oh, but I think I know a good date for him.' said Walrein, with a tone you can already imagine. Something like: 'Oh, but I know what you do in your bed' or 'Oh, but I know who your girlfriend visits' and then a wink. While Absol and Walrein left, Meowstic started heating up like she was about to use Overheat (If that would be possible).

* * *

 **Pikachu's POV**

I felt happier than ever **(and like those other times he has a date, and says that he is happier than ever)** and walked towards the place where the date would be. I couldn't wait until it was time. I wondered who it could be. Surely it was one of Katie's Pokémon, as Walrein had announced it and Absol looked with a 'I-have-no-idea-who-it-is-but-I-wish-you-good-luck' gaze.

After a while Absol and Walrein appeared.

After a while a branch moved. I looked.

And I saw a Sudowoodo.

'Is tha-' 'Hey! Go away! Private!' shouted Walrein. No, that wasn't my date (luckily). I heard Absol sighing from relief. Without time to recover from the shock a very familiar face appeared in front of my head. "Hello cutie!" said the Kecleon, who was apparently a female. Absol, as well as I screamed like a Gengar approached. Which actually felt quite similar. The only difference was that I could escape her, but the part of trying to get herself a mate was quite similar to a Gengar trying to get itself a travelling companion or stealing someone's life.

* * *

All this raced through my head while I raced physically like a Deoxys-Speed Forme to the A-couple and Katie. I could tell you that they were startled to see me. The only one who wasn't startled was Meowstic, who started smiling.

* * *

 **Yup, that's how dates are. They can either be successful (until your dates discover that they aren't the 'one') or fail, because one of you doesn't likes the other.**


	5. Date 5

**I also noticed that I forgot to add Pikachu's moveset. I think I won't add it anymore. It also doesn't really matters, actually.**

 **I think I also forgot to add where and when things happened. Sorry for that.**

 **Last I want to say that the date will be split up in two. It is just the best idea. Also thanks for 'all' the answers about the question.**

* * *

Date 5

 _ **Somewhere**_

 _ **Someone's POV**_

'Don't ask it. Don't.' I whispered, to prevent embarrassing moments, as well preventing her from blowing our cover. 'If you do, I will personally "treat" you.' threatened someone another **(soon you will discover who, if you already didn't guessed it.)** while I watched _him_.

 _ **Petalburg Woods**_

 _ **Pikachu's POV**_

I enjoyed the breeze. I sat on Ash's shoulder, and Astrid walked next to him. Suddenly, I saw a Wurmple trying to eat a stick. 'Hey, it's a Wurmple! Go Pokéball!' shouted Ash, not realising _that you should first weaken it with a move_. **Ahem. Tree's a crowd.** Ash looked disappointed at it, as it (kind of) ran away. Ash wanted to say something, but the Pokéball that rolled in a nearby bush was thrown into his face. 'Aaahhh!' cried Ash in pain, with Astrid looking shocked and watched her friend with the Pokéball in his face.

Then, the bush started to move and stood up. Then, a arm came out of it and removed the bush. It appeared to be Viola, the gym leader of Santalune City. 'Hey Viola! I haven't seen you for a long time.' said Astrid enthusiastic, apparently having a closer relationship than the gym leader-and-challenger relationship. 'Oh, hello. How is it going with your Espurr?' asked Viola, forgetting about Ash. 'It going good with her, and she evolved into Meowstic.' responded Astrid, forgetting Ash as well.

'Can anyone help me?' asked Ash, not that we could understand him. 'Oh, eh, sorry about that, Ash. BUT YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE THROWN THAT POKÉBALL!' apologized and shouted Viola while Astrid helped Ash up. 'It was such a good shot! A Wurmple trying to eat a stick. It would be a masterpiece! But you ruined it!'

I could see Ash wanted to say something, but a very familiar voice from an Kalos-infamous girl interrupted him: 'Viola! Would you like to take care of my brother?' asked Bonny. Viola and Astrid looked shocked, and Astrid tried to hide behind a tree. Viola, of course couldn't hide anymore. (Well, she could, but it would be useless). And like we expected, Clemont's robotic arm came out of the same bush and his voice came as well. 'Bonnie! NO! I told you not to ask it!' 'You said I shouldn't ask Astrid, and I didn't ask her. I asked Viola.' replied Bonny, acting like Viola just said she wanted to "take care of her brother". 'Serena, you can come out as well.' said Astrid. 'How did you knew I was here!' asked Serena frustrated. 'Well, it is quite obvious you are following Ash.' muttered Serena. 'Serena, why did you left Hoenn to see me in Kalos and then return to Hoenn to see me again? Wasn't one time enough?' asked Ash. 'And why were you spying on us?' asked Viola, feeling her privacy was cut through **(This saying probably doesn't exists)**. 'Because that b***h is taking my…' 'Look at yourself! You are claiming Ash! At least I don't claim him!' retaliated Astrid before Serena could finish her sentence. **Boring part incoming. I skip this part for you, as you probably know how it will be.**

 _ **At Petalburgs Woods's Pokécenter**_

 _ **Astrid's POV**_

'So, what's going on between you and Serena?' asked Viola, while we sat down on a bench. Ash was healing his Pokémon after a battle in the forest. 'Well, I'm befriended with Ash, but Serena thinks I want to have him for myself.' I replied, getting frustrated at the thought of her. 'Do you like him?' asked Viola straight-forward. 'Wha-what?' I asked, confused by her sudden question. I blushed. 'Why do you think that?' 'Because I see how look at him. And how you react towards Serena. The way you react is different than the way you would react to someone would would accuse you of stealing something.' said Viola. I blushed (again). I thought about Ash, and how attractive he was. 'He might be attractive, but I just see him as a friend. I don't love him.' I lied. 'Astrid. I know you (my sister does too). You can't twist around it. You have many similarities.' responded Viola.

She was right. Ash was also too late to get his starter Pokémon (though I chose Espurr, after my father agreed, as she was our pet.). He also had trouble in his first gym, and was helped by a family member from the gym leader, in his case Brock's father and in my case Alexa. Also in both cases the STAB-move was powered up. Though, my Espurr wanted to evolve as soon as possible, while Ash's Pikachu refused. Also Espurr trusted me, as she was my pet, while Ash's Pikachu didn't at first. Now that I thought of it, we actually didn't have that much similarities. Meowstic doesn't cares about being inside a Pokéball, Malamar (get it? It is the only Pokémon to have Contrary as a non-hidden ability) to Pikachu. Also, Pikachu has a stronger bond with Ash then I have with Meowstic.

I just wanted to say something, but Ash walked in, followed by Serena. Apparently he wasn't aware of her. 'Hey Serena! Did you also needed to heal your Pokémon?' mocked Viola, now knowing more about her. 'Whaa! Were you following me!?' asked a surprised Ash. _'Pika! Chu chu!?'_ said Pikachu as well, while electricity sparked around his red cheeks. Serena backed away from him. 'I, eh, just, eh, eh, needed to heal my Pokémon too.' muttered Serena. 'You sure had an intense battle.' I mocked. Her face became as red as her skirt.

 _ **Pikachu's POV**_

'Well, then I also need to heal my Surskit from her intense fight.' mocked Viola. I began to smile when I heard "her". I kept smiling until I noticed Astrid was looking at me with a confused look. She probably wondered why I had a Wailord-smile on my face (even though a small Wailord-smile already wouldn't fit in my face). I began to walk around, hoping she would be released which would make my smile grow, as well my- **okay, I'm not going to say that**. Viola winked at Ash while releasing her Pokémon, while Astrid did the same. 'Ash, why you don't go to Rustboro City?' asked Viola. 'They have some great Bug-types out there.' 'And you can have many battles.' said Astrid, which drew more his attention then Bug-type Pokémon. 'I'll go too.' said Serena, a bit too fast. I wanted to go after them, but Serena almost used Bulldoze and shove him towards Rustboro City. The remaining Pokémon left the Pokécenter to play in the forest. I followed Surskit, not hearing Viola starting about Ash.

 _ **Petalburg Woods**_

Viola's Surskit moved towards a pool of water (it is the pond skater Pokémon after all) and started skating on it. Soon a group of Shroomish was attracted, followed by two Poochyena, 16 Zigzagoon, one Slakoth, 4 Mightyena and several Beautifly and Dustox. They all admired her skating skills. A Wurmple came as well, and penetrated itself through the group. It appeared to be a male, when speaking. 'Well, you skate nice. If I was also a Surskit, I would like to dance too. Sadly enough I am not.' he said. I could see she blushed. Oh wait, Surskit always have red circles there. Anyway, she seemed to feel charmed. 'Don't worry. I'll come to you.' she replied, somehow being charmed by _that_. I started to imagine how I would rebuild him. I would first hit him with an Iron Tail. Oh yeah, he wouldn't take that. And if he would take that **(would be the first time I see a Wurmple surviving an Iron Tail, though)** I would launch my Thunder on him. I started smirking from the idea. Until I saw he already was dancing with her. Well, kind of dancing.

 _ **Wurmple's POV**_

The beautiful Surskit started dancing around me. She was absolutely beautiful. 'YOU!' a voice shouted. Out of the bushes came a very angry Pikachu, pointing his tail at me, using an unknown attack. 'You'll feel the wrath of my Iron Tail!' he shouted to presumably me. The tail hit me in the face, delivering delicious pain and coins if there would be a tooth fairy nearby. I somehow survived it. I looked at him. 'How did you…?' he asked. 'What are you doing!?' shouted/asked the Surskit. 'I saved you from a close abduction. That jerk almost got his...' he stopped to look at me, then continued his sentence: 'suction cups on you.' 'I liked him!' she responded. ' Well! I! Don't! Like! Him!' he shouted angrily. Electricity started to gather around his cheeks. 'Pikachu! Don't do it!' shouted Surskit in an effort to stop him. I watched in fear as a massive beam of electricity moved up, through the clouds, to strike down even stronger on little Wurmple.

 _ **Petalburg Woods Pokécenter**_

 **Astrid's POV**

I was quite surprised to see Pikachu returning with the same smile from when he left. My gaze pursuited him through the whole room, while I wondered what he did. Viola's Surskit came as well, with a smile luckily not as big as Pikachu's smile. The link between their smiles came quite fast. I looked at Meowstic, who seemed to be almost dissolved at the idea of the two having possibly been dating. Ash came inside, followed by Serena (of course). 'Ash, shall we stay here?' asked Serena.

* * *

 **I know I didn't really did a good job on the date but I lost some inspiration. I hope I get it back for date 6, though I will first start on the Pokémon and MLP crossover.**


	6. Date 6

**Pikachu's romances are coming to an end. I'm pretty sure that I will be writing at least one more date and an end, but it's hard to think of original dates for Pikachu, believe me. Also I should note these events are still in the timeline in which Ash didn't win in the Alola league.**

* * *

Date 6

 _ **Petalburg Woods**_

 _ **Astrid's POV**_

Sometimes, Ash could be dumb. A great example is when he doesn't notice Pikachu did something. Yes, his buddy really scares me. He can walk in, with a huge smile on his face, which makes you wonder what he just did. Like now. Pretty creepy. An Surskit came in as well, with a big smile as well. I looked at Ash, who asked Pikachu why he was smiling. At least I finally discovered what that mouse does in his spare time. I looked at Meowstic, whose heart was separated into two parts. Which is, now that I think of it, pretty common for a heart. 'Ash, shall we stay here?' asked Serena. 'Meowstic, if you want to tear her apart, do it. With Serena.' I whispered to her, adding the last part as I realised she might do it to Surskit.

'Well, Ash was going to challenge the Ever Grande Conference and since you don't battle much you're not quite an addition. Besides, you should continue what you wanted to do in Kalos, before you were attached to Ash.' spoke Viola, clearly not feeling comfortable with Serena being around. 'Hey! I can be wherever I want to be!' retaliated the insulted Serena. 'But we can't, if you keep stalking us.' I said, merging in the conversation as well. 'Please let me be free, Serena.' begged Ash. 'I like Astrid and Viola as travelling companions as well.' 'Actually, I didn't plan to become your travelling companion.' said Viola. 'O.' said Ash dumbfounded. 'Anyway, I hope I shouldn't accuse you of stalking.' **(Is this illegal?)** said Viola, threatening the scared little kid. It caused her to run away in tears, with Clemont and Bonnie following. Well, Bonnie was more being dragged along with Clemont. 'At least we have some privacy again.' I said. 'Wow, Viola, you got quite mad at her. But are you sure you don't want to come with me?' asked Ash. 'No, and I think you and Astrid can make things out pretty well.' Viola winked at me. 'But, I think I can stay for one more day before Alexa gets worried and calls me.' she said. Pikachu started smiling unmatched, again. That Pokémon was giving me nightmares…

 _ **Pikachu's POV**_

 _Yes! She stays! So Vivillion stays too!_ I felt my ecstatic-meter hitting the maximum and my smile almost widened my face. Meanwhile, I didn't notice Astrid looked at me with fear in her eyes. **He must have took over** _ **some**_ **of Ash's habits.** 'You like it, Pikachu?' asked Ash. 'I sure do!' I responded, scaring Astrid even more **(Which is of course unnoticed by both)**. Viola looked at Ash, wanting to know exactly what I said. 'He is glad that you're staying.' said Ash. Meanwhile, Astrid got herself some food, as she already guessed what Pikachu said. Not that hard.

As the Pokémon were released once again, I started looking around, ignoring Surskit and walking towards Vivillon. 'Hey, would you like to have some fun?' I asked her. 'Of course! Why wouldn't I?' she exclaimed, enthusiastic. She had literally no idea what Pikachu actually wanted. 'Let's go outside!' We ran **(actually, I ran. Vivillon was flying, of course)** past Surskit, who believed we would play instead of dating.

* * *

 _ **Petalburg Woods, one more time**_

We chased each other around the forest, ran **(yes, I know Vivillon flies, but it's just easier to mention they're running)** around the lake raced between a group of Shroomish, two Poochyena, 16 Zigzagoon, one Slakoth, 4 Mightyena and several Beautifly and Dustox who were standing around a certain injured Pokémon. I decided to ignore him, though Vivillon wondered what had happened to him. Some things shouldn't be told. She quickly overtook me, so I decided to speed things up. 'Quick Attack!' I shouted, using the priority-speed acquired from Quick Attack to get closer and jump on her **(In Pokémon a butterfly's wing probably doesn't loose scales at contact, because it would make Butterfly-Pokémon the worst Pokémon due to fragility)**. Like you might have expected, it freaked her out. 'Wha! What on earth are you doing!?' she shouted/asked. 'I'm just having some fun.' I said, which sounded worse than I actually meant. _I must sound like a Greninja (psychopaths)._ 'Get off me!' she shouted, pretty angry. I was lucky she couldn't look at me, disabling the option of using Psychic, as well as using Gust, Sleep Powder or aiming the Solar Beam at me. 'Don't worry, I just want to date you.' I realised that sounded like I wanted to rape her, which presumably didn't really help to calm her down. 'Don't you dare to touch a single part of me!' she shouted, despite the fact that I was on top of her. I could almost see the tendrils of smoke escaping her small nose, which made me wonder how such a Wailord-cloud could even form in her body. 'No injecting, just kissing and flirting.' I said, trying to reassure her. She seemed to consider what I said, though her paranoide side took control over her. 'And am I supposed to believe you?' she asked. _Good point._ I jumped off her, showing I didn't want to do anything worse. 'Now, let's date.' I said.

* * *

 _ **Astrid's POV**_

'Sometimes he just… just… I don't know. He is just so scary when he does romantic things. His smile, his eyes, everything about him. He is just so creepy.' Viola didn't really know how to respond. In her opinion, he was a cute Pokémon who defeated her Surskit and Vivillon in his rematch. Not one kind of romantic psychopath who's smile gave you nightmares (according to Astrid). 'So, he is an idiot.' she concluded. 'Yeah.' I responded. I looked out of the window of the Pokécenter, seeing Hawlucha carrying Absol. _I need to ask her what's going on between them._ 'Hey girls! What are you talking about?' asked Ash, coming inside the Pokécenter. 'We were discussing the things we enjoyed when I stayed at Santalune City.' I said. Immediately, Ash grew bored as a dead plant. 'Oh.' he said, obviously not being interested. Viola was glaring Pokéballs at him. 'Whoa! Why are you angry!?' asked Ash, rather surprised Viola didn't accept the lack of interest in our friendship. 'You're not quite interested in someone's friendship for someone who likes to tell about his friendship with his starter.' she said. It seemed to offend Ash.

'I don't know, he is a bit weird and can be childish.' said Viola. 'But that makes him cute! Besides, nobody is perfect.' I said. 'My name is perfect.' we both said in unison. She smiled. Just like then. Old jokes are very nostalgic. Suddenly Viola's face turned into a just-ate-a-lemon-face. I could barely hold my laugh. 'Why do you have that look on your face?' I asked when I kind of recovered. 'I just realised my Vivillon is outside.' she said. My mouth ate a non-existent lemon.

* * *

 _ **Vivillon's POV**_

I looked at him. He was nice, sure, and maybe cute, but did I want to date him? Especially after he jumped onto me. 'I know you want to date me. Don't be afraid.' he said. 'Do you have much experience?' I asked. You see, I'm not really in the mood of dating someone who dated thousands of Pokémon and other **okay no, let's forget about this too**. 'Of course…' _Okay, forget about it rusher._ 'I don't have much experience.' he said, continuing his sentence. 'But…, why did you say of course?' I asked, still suspicious. 'To keep the tension up.' he said, smirking. 'Oh, so you are such kind of Pokémon, huh? Well, I have to see if I want to date you.' I taunted him. **Vivillon plays hard to catch.** 'Don't make me do my best to get you.' he said. 'Of course, not. I wouldn't dare.' I said, while taking off. 'Don't dare huh? I see what you mean.' he said as he presumably followed me.

 _ **Reader's POV**_

Meanwhile, Astrid and Viola just arrived as Pikachu continued his Pursuit - yes, I know Pikachu can't learn Pursuit - which looked like Pikachu was going to hunt her down. Well, he was chasing her down, but it was willingly and wouldn't end up in a #SheToo scenario. 'We're too late.' said Viola, as if everything was lost. 'I wish I could do something to save her.' said Astrid. Unbeknownst to them, Vivillon was losing speed to taunt Pikachu to come closer, only to speed up again, and re-performing this tricky action again and again and you know what's coming. 'Does Ash know about this?' 'Probably not, but who cares? Maybe he would start Mimicking Pikachu.' Astrid responded. She quivered at the thought of it. Ash might be dumb about love, but she was sure once he had (mutual) feelings, he was one of the nicest persons ever. And he was just nice, not unworthy to mention.

* * *

 _ **Pikachu's POV**_

I almost got her. I felt my smile grow. Now of course, she would lower her speed so I could almost reach her, and I wouldn't use Quick Attack so she would speed up again, but you see, ehm, there's something embarrassing. I was getting tired. Yes, I know. I made a draw against a Latios, defeated several Ground-type Pokémon with an Electric-type move and did some more technically impossible things (which ironically also includes losing to Viola and Cress in a Gym battle). Anyway, back to reality, I was getting tired. I'm pretty sure I already said that. 'Quick Attack!' I said, using it to jump on her again. Apparently she was in the mood for kissing, as she didn't dodge it - which she could have done easily - and let me jump on her back. Oh wait no, she let me jump on her belly. She twisted while I was Quick Attacking her. 'Now, we're back where we were last time.' I saw her greedy eyes. 'But you forgot one thing; I can use Gust now!' she said as she started flapping bright-white colouring wings creating a gust which sent me flying. _Okay, she isn't in the mood for kissing yet. But it will come._ 'So, you're not really in the mood yet.' I concluded, to which she nodded seductively. 'What do you want me to do now? Oh and by the way, please no running. I'm slightly tired.' I asked her. 'Maybe you want something closer? Like "wrestling"?' I felt a great feeling I've never experienced with previous dates. Whom I also had forgot by the way.

She layed down, excitement blinking in her eyes. I slowly moved myself on top of her, I wrapped my paws around her. She kind of did the same, but her paws weren't big enough. Then, she tried to roll herself on top of me. I smirked as I let it happen, before I tried to roll back. My smirk disappeared as I wasn't able to roll. She smiled. _Now I have another thing to add to my technically-impossible-things-that-happened-list: not being able to roll on my back with a Pokémon with an average Attack stat that is lower than my stat (Pikachu: 55, Vivillon: 52)._ 'Now, look who's dominant.' she said.

 _ **Reader's POV**_

'So here are WHAT THE **** (though this word describes the scene very detailed from Astrid's POV, I'm not going to use it because it's quite inappropriate)!' Astrid fainted from what she just saw. Viola couldn't comprehend what was going on either without thinking about the inappropriate thing I was talking about. Soon, Ash came running in as well, fearing a Greninja was about to kill her. 'Astrid!' he shouted, concern in his voice being quite obvious. What he saw was even more shocking than a Greninja trying to kill his girlfriends (after all, they are girls, and they are his friends, so according to Melody they are his girlfriends). 'Pikachu!? What!?' was all the shocked Ash could bring out. At last the cuddling couple realised it might look certainly "weird" from other's point of view. Vivillon flew away, leaving a displeased Pikachu behind, as well as three confused trainers.

* * *

 _ **At a covered place in the Petalburg Woods**_

 _ **Pikachu's POV**_

At last I found her. It took me some time to find her. 'Vivillon?' I hoped she wasn't mad at me, partly because it was her idea to hug each other. Of course I wasn't going to say that. 'I already expected you.' she said. _Wow, she caught me off-guard for once._ 'What?' I responded (If you could call that a response). 'I just wanted to continue our date. But now on a more hidden place.' She winked seductively. I smiled. I ran towards her, pressing my lips against hers, and deepened it. I felt how her paws (barely) closed around my body. I stuck my tongue in her mouth, and **… I think this is getting a bit uncomfortable. So it sounds like an incredibly good idea to finish this story. But first: how about Ash, Astrid and Viola?**

* * *

 _ **At the Pokécenter**_

 _ **Astrid's POV**_

'I didn't know Pikachu was such a jerk. At least I understand why you think he is scary, Astrid. But now, what am I supposed to do? He is my buddy, I love him.' Ash was clearly upset. Well Meowstic was upset too, but she had already entered the Depri-Verse **(From depressive and Digi-Verse)**. Viola was still trying to think of a way which would be brighter than Vivillon being raped. Finally, Ash broke. He started crying, tears streaming down his face. I could only comfort him, kissing and stroking him. Viola and Meowstic started comforting both of us as well. Suddenly, the doors opened. A very happy Pikachu and an even happy Vivillon walked/flew inside. Both had Ash's Pikachu's signature smile, and both looked like Ash's Pikachu and Viola's Vivillon respectively. Partially because they were their trainers Pokémon. I fainted after watching Meowstic literally dissolve.

* * *

 **Sorry for the long wait, I'm not a slow writer, but I just do other things I like which makes me forget about my stories. Anyway, I hope you liked this because it will take some time when I will write the next chapter. He he, I'm a devil.**


	7. Date 7

**I realise that Pikachu's Secret Dates aren't going to end yet, with the new Gen 8 Pokémon. Or at least one more.**

Date 7

* * *

 _ **Somewhere in Unova**_

 _ **Pikachu's POV**_

I sat on Ash's shoulder.

* * *

 _ **Once again somewhere in Unova**_

I ran, chasing the culprit who stole Ash's cap. I ran and ran, passing a certain female Cinccino. 'Hawlucha, I choose you!' shouted Ash, as he called out the wrestling Pokémon. He soared above me, quickly seeing the culprit. He swooped down and grabbed the cap while the Klink (yes it is a Klink, and a fast one too) was holding the cap between it's interlocking gears. 'Hawlucha! Hit it with High Jump Kick!' shouted Ash. Hawlucha followed his command, kicking the gear Pokémon. It fell to the ground while Hawlucha returned the cap to Ash. As the Klink was lying on the ground, dazed from the impact of the fall, Hawlucha and I surrounded it. Astrid sent out Absol as well, now the three of us standing around the prankster.

All of a sudden it jumped up kicked back whipped around and spun. Okay, I'll be honest. It just jumped up and spun vertically while it coloured pink. Then, Astrid stood in front of me. 'What!' cried Hawlucha and Absol in unison. Wait a minute… Before I could realise who it was, the A-couple came running over, with Astrid screaming in surprise. 'But but… A tail! On her butt!' she exclaimed, pointing at a tail. As I realised who it was, I decided to jump and touch the tail, causing "Astrid" to revert back into the Pokémon it really was: Zorua. It silenced Astrid before she could complain about unwanted touching. 'What's that Pokémon? I've never seen that Pokémon before.' said Astrid. _Zorua, the Tricky Fox Pokémon. It's a Dark type. To protect themselves from danger, they hide their true identities by transforming into people and Pokémon. It's a female._ 'Wow, guess she is from this region, is it?' asked Astrid. 'Yes, she is from this region.' responded Ash. But I'm pretty sure I met her earlier. 'Yes, Ash. We met in Crown City, remember. You and Pikachu and Celebi and Meema.' she said, speaking by telepathy. 'Wow! You can speak through telepathy!?' asked Astrid surprised. 'Yes, I do.' she responded. 'Ash? What happened in Crown City and who is Meema?' she asked. 'Oh, that. Well, that's quite a long story. Let's find a place to rest and eat where I can tell it you.' he responded. 'Let's go to Meema!' exclaimed Zorua.

* * *

 _ **At "Meema's" den**_

It was cosy. We settled down, and got our food out of our backpacks. Astrid registered Zoroark to her Pokédex as well. Zoroark even offered us some berries. As we started eating, Ash and Zorua started telling Astrid about the events in Crown City. Then, he explained to them who Astrid was and where Brock and Dawn were. After they were done, it was starting to get dark. 'It's starting to get dark.' remarked Ash. 'Can they stay here for a night!?' asked Zorua, excited about the idea. 'Of course, honey. As long as you start sleeping.' she responded. I translated it to Ash, who translated it to Astrid. Just imagine Rotom would be here **(Yes I know, I forgot him. Let's say he was dropped off by professor Oak after the Lumiose Conference)** taking photos of them all night.

I lied on Ash's stomach. He and Astrid were already fast asleep. I looked around me, smiling. Then I heard something.

'Who do I turn to when things are broken?

Where do I go when I'm feeling alone?

Who's always there with arms wide open, it's you.

Yeah, it's you.'

'Where do I hide when it's dark and stormy?

Where do I run when it's...

 **(Originally sung by Erin Bowman and composed by John Loeffler and David Wolfert)**

I closed my eyes and drifted asleep, as Zoroarks calm voice started overwhelming me.

 _ **The next day**_

I heard voices. I could open my eyes if I wanted, but I didn't feel the need. Suddenly I was lifted up in the air: 'Wake up, Pikachu! It's time to wake up!' shouted my trainer, called Ash. As I was hanging topsy-turvy, I opened my eyes, seeing Ash was already dressed. I groaned, while he put me down, I began rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. 'Is this necessary?' I asked. I decided to do nothing, closing my eyes again. I felt my eyes closing again, my fatigue closing in on me. Suddenly, I felt something stroking against my side. I immediately woke up, my eyes and ears in position, searching for a possible threat. 'There's no need to be afraid.' said a telepathic voice, as Zorua showed herself, winking. I let my guard down, relaxing. 'Why did you stroke me?' I asked, curious why she stroked me. 'Why did I stroke you? How the universe began? What the future holds? To know the unknown, doesn't mean that much to me.' she responded. 'Darling, that's not your song.' said Zoroark. I heard a yawn. We turned our attention to Astrid, who just woke up.

I stared at Zorua, once again. She grinned. She started moving towards me, causing me to flinch. 'There's no need to be afraid, Pikachu.' she said. I felt my heart beating like a Twackey. She started walking around me, taking imaginary photos of me from different angles. I felt quite uncomfortable. She then jumped over me, landing on my right side. She gently moved her body against my body, which was the same movement which woke me up earlier. I shivered as I realised what she was doing: she was flirting with me. I felt quite uncomfortable with her being the one who's flirting. All of my dating experience was suddenly gone, a blackout. I didn't even find her attractive. She continued her attempts of captivating me, moving herself against me, forcing me to shift into uncomfortable positions. She slowly placed her lips onto my neck, giving them a gentle kiss. It felt like my first time, which is also true if you don't count all the other times I've been kissed.

'Zorua! What are you doing!?' Zoroark quickly grabbed Zorua, freeing me from my uncomfortable pose with her on my back. I let out a loud groan, catching Astrid's attention, while I looked around to see Ash. 'Wow, looks like you're the one who's being flirted with.' whispered Astrid. 'What, flirting? What are you talking about?' I asked. I heard the sound of a Pokéball opening and the white mass converted into a Meowstic-like Pokémon. Well, I've got to admit that it was Meowstic, and she certainly didn't look happy. 'You don't remember anything!? Your date with me! Or these other dates!? You betrayed me! You treacherous deceiver! **(If you don't watch Ninjago you'll probably won't understand this)** I shall have my revenge!' she shouted, ready to open her ears and blast this whole den. 'Meowstic, return.' said Astrid, recalling the constraint Pokémon who failed to constrain her anger by the way. 'Well, I just saved this whole place.' she said. 'You already have a girlfriend!?' cried Zorua, with a slightly desperate tone in her voice. 'Don't worry, they're just dates. He doesn't have a girlfriend yet.' answered Astrid before I could say I already have a girlfriend. I looked at Astrid. 'And you can decide that for me?' I said, with an accusing gaze. 'I didn't decide that, it's true.' she responded. 'It was a rhetori…' 'Who's Rhetori?' asked Ash, merging into the conversation. 'Nevermind, Ash. Let's play with Zorua and Zoroark.' said Astrid, pretty much ending this conversation.

 _ **Somewhere where they are playing**_

 _ **Zorua's POV**_

I couldn't help but keep my gaze going to Pikachu again and again. He was such a nice Pokémon. He was strong, courageous and kind. Just the kind of Pokémon you would love to have as boyfriend.

A ball hit me. I was lying on the ground, dazed from the impact of the ball. 'Are you alright?' asked Ash. Pikachu was there as well. 'Do you need some rest?' asked Meema. 'Don't worry, Meema.' I responded, trying to get closer to Pikachu. 'Can I have some rest?' I asked. 'Of course, my daughter. Don't worry, she'll be fine. We'll be away for only a few minutes.' Meema informed the others. _Oh no no no. This is not what I want._ 'I'm old enough Meema. Maybe I can stay with a friend?' I asked. She briefly hesitated but agreed. 'Who do you want to come with you?' she asked. I acted like I didn't know it yet, and looked at all "options" who weren't really options to me. I acted like I was hesitating, but finally knew who I should choose. 'Can Pikachu stay?' I asked. Soon, two things happened: Pikachu face turned into a "I'm-seeing-a-Chandelure-right-now-face" and a Pokéball around Astrid's waist started shaking violently, though a chain constrained the constraint Pokémon who failed to constrain her anger. 'Don't worry, I took care of her.' said Astrid, referring to the Pokémon inside. 'Come, Pikachu, have some fun with her and Rhetori.' Ash said, thinking there was a Rhetori too. I assumed Pikachu had wanted to say it was a rhetorical question. Pikachu grabbed onto a grass blade as Ash grabbed him and dragged him towards me. Like you might have expected, Pikachu fell out of Ash's grip due to holding the grass blade. Ah, no. I almost forgot. That didn't happen. The grass blade broke and Pikachu was forced to go with me.

I began to grin mischievously, staring into his fear-filled eyes. 'Follow me.' I whispered seductively, winking at him. He followed meekly, his tail hanging.

We reached a small hole, and I decided it would give some privacy so I entered it. I looked at him as he entered it as well, then used one of my illusions "to grow vine ranks blocking the entrance". Pikachu gasped as he - presumably - thought I used a grass-type move. 'Now we have some time for ourselves.' I whispered.

 _ **During the time for themselves (or actually: for Zorua)**_

 _ **Pikachu's POV**_

I look at her, fear surging through my body. She slowly starts circling around me, like a Pyroar circling around a group of Zebstrika, looking where he could attack his prey. I don't know what scares me more, the way she is playing with me or her gaze. She starts moving her body against me, rubbing her head against my cheek. I start blushing as I have to admit I kind of like it. She starts kissing my back, gently giving both stripes a little attention. I close my eyes as I pleasurous feelings surge from the touches through my whole body, causing me to shiver. She feels and knows it, and it encourages her. She starts moving against my body once again, while giving me a kiss here and a kiss there and a big one on my cheek. _Why do I allow this. I should use Thunder right now!_ I imagine how the electricity will go from my cheek through her lips and zap the love out of her. But, I don't do it, much to my dismay. She then stands in front of me, and connects her lips with my own. I can feel how gentle they are, and I remember all other kisses I have had, but only the ones with Vivillon and Meowstic could reach Zorua's shadow. 'Woah! Cut it out!' I shout as I disconnect and take a breathe. I stare at her as she moves away. _I almost suffocate because of love. Don't want to know the consequences of making love._

I backed away, trying to evade her literally suffocating love. 'Don't do anything don't do anything don't do any…' I muttered, as if it was a spell. However, it didn't really work, probably because I'm not a wizard. 'Don't let fear hold you, not love constricts you, but fear.' she said, sounding like she just translated a Latin sentence. Also she sounded like a philosophist. 'Well, maybe love a bit too, if you're a snake.' she muttered. _Ah, that's helps calming me down._ I looked behind me, because I didn't have to be afraid to end up with my back against the wall. Basically because I already was with my back against the wall. She giggled playfully, then lashed out with Scratch. My heart skipped a beat. Her paw stopped an inch in front of my face. I wasn't sure if it was possible, but if this was a cartoon, my eyes surely would be wide as the hat-thing of a Foongus. 'Like I said, it is the fear which grips constricts you. If you let the love take control, then you trust me and you won't back away.' she said. When I thought about it, I realised she had a point there. Searching for something to help me out of this position, I backed away as far as possible, which is useless to mention because I couldn't move any further and now you spend 8 seconds of your life reading this and now probably 12 seconds.

I stared into her blue eyes, which were blue as blue eyes. **I'm quite an expert in writing down useless sentences to increase the word count.** 'Please, Zorua. You don't want to do this, right?' I asked. _Why exactly did I ask that?_ 'Of course I love to do this.' she exclaimed. _Forecastable._ 'But, ehm, I, am Pikachu.' I responded, having no idea what to say anymore. 'I noticed it. And I'm Zorua, like you might have noticed too.' she responded sarcastically. I glared daggers at her, then begged her like my life depended on it (which is a kind of true) then tried to reason with her and finally flirted with her to let the vines go because I enjoyed kissing in broad daylight. And that was a mistake. 'If you want sunlight, here you go.' she said, creating an illusionary sun. I groaned, silently knocking myself out **(that's a Pokémon synonym for scolding himself (or herself, for those who feel "offended"))**. 'Now, let's enjoy our little private time.' she said, winking seductively. She moved to me, trying to be alluring as possible. I had to be honest, she didn't look bad. However, as I told her I enjoyed kissing in sunlight, I was forced to allow it unless I could think of something better, and the ideas in my head were deflating like air in an open Drifblim. She pressed her lips against my own, gently but intense as well. _My life sucks._ I looked at her, then tried to avoid her gaze. Finally, I decided I wanted to see her gaze, but looked away. In other words, Confusion. **Joke joke joke I know Pikachu can't learn Confusion.** I tried to move away, but she placed one of her paws on my head, preventing it from moving, while kissing me deeper. _Oh no stop it! I don't want this! I'm inexperienced! Well, kind of. Not exactly. Quite the opposite of it. That still doesn't matter!_ I tried to maintain my calamity but probably failed at it. 'Stop it. You're mine.' she said. I stopped, I don't even know why I listened to her. She smiled. 'Now, come here.' she commanded, and I proceeded towards her. She smiled as she made use of my emotions to control my body. She began her make-out session once more, and this time I even allowed it. She began gently whistling the song Zoroark sung yesterday. I felt shivers running down my spine, and it was not clear whether it was because of the intimate contact or because she sung very well. I slowly closed my eyes, and she gave me a peck on the lips. I felt I blushed - which I couldn't check due to my cheeks already being red - but I didn't try to move away. Captivated by her singing, I got in the mood. **To kiss, not anything deeper.** I began wrapping my paws around her, gently pushing her on the ground. She returned the hug. 'I love you.' she said after a while, when we broke the kiss to refill our lungs with oxygen. I liked her too, but, it's just… I don't know. I have a lot of other females I like, like Cincinno, Meowstic and Vivillon. I couldn't just drop them like an Air Drop. Well, some dates were just dates, but there were also some dates with someone who really seemed to love me. I've never thought about that, or about who I love.

* * *

 _ **Back at the place where the other are still playing without wondering where they were.**_

'Hey! They're back!' exclaimed Ash, as we made our way back. 'Had a nice time, Pikachu?' asked Astrid with a mocking tone in her voice. _Does she know? Apparently my dates aren't that secret anymore._ I didn't know what to think of it. It was nice that she was Ash's first traveling companion to notice my secret identity, but on the other hand it was a bit… weird. 'Do you feel better?' asked Zoroark. 'Yes, I feel much better.' responded Zorua, winking at me. I felt I blushed again. _Now I see what's useful about having red cheeks._

'Meema?' asked Zorua. 'Yes, what's it?' asked the illusion fox Pokémon. 'I'm big and I can take care of myself…' she started. The look on Zoroark's face changed. 'and I want to see the world out there. I'm more mature than when I met Ash first. So... Can I join Astrid's party?' she asked. The inevitable question shocked Zoroark clearly, even though she had anticipated it and presumably braced for the question. 'I love you mom. But I want to see the world out there. You know, This is a Beautiful World. I want to see it's beauty.' 'Don't worry, Zoroark. If I know Astrid good enough - which I do - she will take good care of Zorua. And I will take good care for her too.' said Ash. 'I promise it.' 'And I promise it too.' said Astrid, smiling at her, then at Ash. He smiled back. _I have to say it too. Come on, Pikachu. Go, Pokémon, go._ 'I will take…' when everyone stared at me, it felt like I was hit by a Throat Chop. 'Care of her. Good care.' I managed to finish the sentence when I looked at Zorua, whose gaze was scared I wouldn't say it. After a lot of hesitating, Zoroark finally decided she couldn't deny the will of her (adoptive) child. Though scared to lose her again, she knew that with Ash and Astrid would take good care of her. 'Alright then, child. But promise me you'll visit me once in a year.' 'I promise you I will do that Meema! Thanks so much!' she cried, hugging her mother. 'Together We Make a Promise.' responded Zoroark.

 _ **Astrid's POV**_

I grabbed a Pokéball, did that thing which made it bigger and smiled at Zorua. 'Okay, Zorua. Here we go!' I said, throwing the Pokéball at the end of the sentence. The ball hit Zorua on her forehead, converting her into mass and sucking the mass into the Pokéball. It then started shaking.

'Why don't I hear a sound that indicates she is caught?' asked Ash. Astrid was just as confused, grabbing the Pokéball, trying to call Zorua out, until a certain voice explained everything. 'Here I am! The true Zorua!' exclaimed Zorua, grinning. I looked at her. Then, I looked at Ash. A tail sprouted from his hind. _Pikachu grabbed her tail when she was disguised as me._ I grabbed her tail, causing her to revert back into Zorua. 'Did I miss something?' asked the real Ash, after walking in. 'Where have you been?' I asked. 'Oh, I just needed to go .what. -ing.' he responded. _I hope nobody saw him._ 'Well, I tried to catch an illusion.' I said. He looked at Zorua, who was still grinning.

I threw the Pokéball I used earlier once again, this time succeeding in catching the real Pokémon. As soon as I heard the sound indicating she was caught I called her out. 'Zorua, let's see the world!' I said.

* * *

 _ **At that somewhere in Unova from earlier**_

 _ **Pikachu's POV**_

I ran past a certain female Cincinno, while chasing Zorua down. If I would have looked aside, I could see she recognized me. But I didn't do it, because I was chasing Zorua.

* * *

 **Now that's that. I think I'm going to focus on finishing this and a new story.**


	8. Date 8

**I don't really have an excuse for not writing so long. Apologies to everyone and I hope I'll be writing more often.**

* * *

Date 8

* * *

 _ **At Unova's route 4**_

 _ **Astrid's POV**_

I looked at Ash, wondering where we were going. He didn't want to say anything about it, but he did seem to know where we were heading. I tried to read his mind but failed. You would almost say it's because I'm not a Psychic type. I stared at Ash's Pikachu, trying to get the thought of where we were going out of my head. I didn't really know what to think of him. At first, he seemed to like Meowstic, and her feelings were mutual. However, as I travelled with Ash I discovered it might not have been more than a brief crush, rather than a longing feeling which Meowstic felt. I would love to get the two together into a more serious relationship, if I wouldn't have Zorua with me too. Zorua also took an intimate liking to Pikachu, and it wasn't unnoticed by Meowstic. Of course, Zorua had no idea Meowstic had slightly tender feelings towards him, so she was flirting with him again. That ended up with Meowstic unleashing her psychic powers.

'We have arrived!' exclaimed Ash, waking me from my thoughts. In front of us was a house, or maybe not, it depends on how you see it. The house looked like an Espurr unfolded it's ears inside. I looked at Ash, not sure whether he was joking or he expected me to jump up in joy. 'Nice.' was all I could say, not sure what I could say without saying anything negative about the house, partially because I was afraid the house would collapse from any insult. 'So… this is the house you wanted to show me?' I asked, not entirely sure if he was joking or not. However, knowing Ash, he probably wasn't joking. 'Come on, Astrid. Let's go inside!' he exclaimed. 'I want to catch a rare Pokémon that I've only seen inside here.' I stared at the Rotom Pokédex, whose Klinks and Klangs (Gear Pokémon, in case you didn't understand it) were working overtime while he was trying to imagine which Pokémon would be inside. Ash, however, had already entered the house, so I decided to follow him, and Rotom followed me, still working. I couldn't say the house was a highlight in our journey.

* * *

 _ **Pikachu's POV**_

Ash was walking through several empty corridors, tensed, holding a Pokéball in his right hand, his eyes scanning for any Litwick/Lampent/Chandelure. Meanwhile, Astrid behind us held her hand before her chest, her eyes scanning the surroundings too, but rather than trying to catch something, trying to prevent something from catching her (off-guard). My eyes searched the corridors too, for "prey". _When I find one, I've got to be careful. With Meowstic and Zorua on my tail I can't go anywhere. I must be stealthy, like I was once before. It's time for some SECRET dates again._

'Ash? Who's that Pokémon?' asked Astrid. Ash looked up, seeing a small ghost-like cake with a single blue-purple candle on top of it. 'It's Litwick!' Ash and Rotom exclaimed. 'Litwick?' asked Astrid, while she grabbed her Pokédex to scan it. However, it didn't work, as Litwick isn't native to the Kalos region, thus her Kalos Pokédex didn't work. Instead, Rotom read out it's Pokédex entry: _'Litwick, the Candle Pokémon. It's a Ghost/Fire type. Litwick shines a light that absorbs the life energy of people and Pokémon, which becomes the fuel that it burns.'_ Astrid turned pale after hearing the Pokédex entry. 'So this is the Pokémon you want to catch!? A soul-sucker!?' she cried out. 'It doesn't absorb any souls. It just absorbs life energy for it's candle.' said Rotom. Astrid glared daggers at it. 'Don't worry, I've met them before. They aren't…' he stopped mid-sentence as he remembered that four Litwick and a Lampent had tried to send them to the ghost world. However, as he wanted to catch Litwick or any of its evolutions, he decided to leave it out. Instead, he grabbed Astrid's hand, and brought her close to him and pulled her in a hug, then a kiss. Both of them smiled, before Ash sent out Squirtle. 'Squirtle Squad go go go!' he exclaimed happily. While Ash started to battle the Litwick, I merged with the shadows in search of an interesting Pokémon.

'Hmm, I thought I saw them somewhere here… Or was I wrong. Did I imagine them?'

'You mean you imagined me?'

'Who are you?'

'I'm a friendly Pokémon. I mean you no harm.'

'Show yourself. I don't see you.'

'First promise you won't hurt my friends.'

'But I don't even know who they are.'

'You were searching for them. I will show myself once you promised it.'

'But why would I want to see you if I may not harm your friends?'

'Because I'm going to give you one of the best experiences ever.'

'And what is that?'

'First promise me you won't hurt _them_.'

…

'I'll promise I won't hurt your friends.' she said, and I emerged from the shadows. 'Now, what is that "best experience"?' she asked. I grinned. 'Let me show it to you.' I said as I moved forward. She didn't flinch. I slowly wrapped my paws around her, and gave her a kiss. Totally different from any Pokémon I've kissed, she pushed me away and glared at me. 'What are you thinking!?' she asked. _I could ask you that._ 'What do you mean?' a very confused me. 'What do I mean!? WHAT DO I MEAN!? YOU ATTACKED ME WHILE PROMISING IT WOULD FEEL GREAT!? HOW DARE YOU! YOU ARE ONE ABUSIVE SPOILED MOUSE!' She exclaimed. I flinched, as if I was hit by an Astonish. Demonic fire burned in her visible eye. And no, it wasn't anything like the cute candle on top of her. _Guess that was a #MeToo._ 'Well, it's called kissing and people and Pokémon enjoy it (at least, I do).' I responded, trying to calm her down. Apparently, I failed, as the candle wax in front of her left eye started melting away, revealing another eye in which fire burned which seemed to be as hot as a Magcargo's body temperature (which is 18,000 degrees Fahrenheit). 'Oh yeah? They like it? Well, then, I have a message for you: I DON'T LIKE IT OR ANYTHING FURTHER THAN THAT!' she shouted, almost shouting harder than an Exploud, but not that hard actually (otherwise I would be deaf right now). _Time to do that shadow sneaking again._ I merged with the shadows…

'I can see you sneaking in the shadows, you dunce.' she said calmly, before firing a Shadow Ball at me. As my stealthy sneaking had no use anymore, I made a run for it, using Agility to dodge the Shadow Balls.

I thought I was making good progress on evading her, until she emerged from the shadows (really). 'That's how you do that.' she said in a mocking voice, before merging with the shadows again. I stared at the place where she just stood **(if that's how you can call it)** a second ago, looking if I could see her moving. Suddenly, I noticed my shadow moving in front of me, and too late, I realised she had emerged behind me and her light caused my shadow to change location. I felt a hot beam of fire touching me and I immediately jumped up, my hind scorched. I somehow turned around in the air, and used Thunderbolt. It hit her, but after she recovered she merged with the shadows again. _Shadow Sneak._ **(Just imagine Litwick can learn it)** I used the time she turned into a shadow to run away, using the extra speed of Quick Attack to increase the distance. I ran through the house, evading several other Litwick, until I found A&A. Apparently, the Litwick had escaped, as Ash looked disappointed. He then noticed me. 'Pikachu, what's wrong?' he asked. 'No time to answer. We must escape!' I shouted.

* * *

 _ **Astrid's POV**_

'Pika Pika! Chu Pika! Pi Pi Chu!' was all I heard. Ash seemed to know what was going on, as he nodded and his eyes widened. 'Astrid. Pikachu says we need to escape.' he said, while he was still thinking. He probably didn't want to leave without a Litwick. Well, I was going to. Come one, Ash, I'm sure **you** might get a Litwick once. BUT NOT NOW!' I said, then shouted as I saw a Litwick entering the room. Now that might not have been a problem, but the other eye which apparently was supposed to be hidden was revealed and in both eyes I could see anger. He looked around, and despite that he wanted a Litwick, he changed his mind. He grabbed Pikachu, put him on his shoulder, then grabbed my hand and we both ran away, with Rotom giving directions to where he thought the exit was. Soon, we found the exit, as well as presumably all Pokémon inhabiting this mansion. 'Ah, …' 'Litwick!' Ash cried out, before I could finish what I wanted to say. **Thank Ash this story is still child-friendly. Except the life energy absorbing thing.** As the Litwick who was chasing us entered the room, we realised that we needed to fight our way out, running would only result in a loss of energy. I gulped, Ash smiled. I started to appreciate his confidence. 'Okay then, if you want to fight, Squirtle, I choose you!' he shouted, throwing the Pokéball containing the Tiny Turtle Pokémon. 'Aurorus, come on out!' I said, sending her out as well. 'Squirtle! Squirtle Squirtle!' it exclaimed. 'Aurrrrrrrroooooorrrrrruuuuuussssss!' roared Aurorus. 'Wow! It's an Aurorus!' exclaimed Ash, admiring her along with the Ghost-types guarding the door. _'Aurorus, the Tundra Pokémon. It's the evolved form of Amaura. It's a Rock/Ice type. This usually quiet and friendly Pokémon has a surface temperature of -240 degrees Fahrenheit.'_ Wow, it's so cool!' said Ash. I decided to act as if he was original and funny by laughing. 'Thanks Ash. Now, let's see how good these Litwick are! Aurorus, use Blizzard!' I commanded her. 'Squirtle, use Bubble Beam!' Ash shouted. Explosive bubbles came out of its mouth and froze immediately when coming in contact with Aurorus' Blizzard, hitting the Litwick with much more force. The Lampent evaded the attack though, and retaliated with a move unknown to me. 'Watch out, it's using Inferno!' Rotom shouted. 'Squirtle, counter it with Hydro Pump!' Ash shouted, apparently having seen the move before. _I hope I can convince Ash to travel to the other regions I haven't seen yet._ As the attacks collided, steam appeared on the battlefield while Squirtle's Hydro Pump was simply vaporizing. 'Squirtle!' Ash cried out, seeing his Pokémon was about to be hit by the light blue stream of fire. 'Aurorus, protect yourselves with Rock Tomb!' I shouted, as Aurorus gathered rocks out of the ground **(don't think too much about Pokémon moves)** and used them to create a shield for her and Squirtle. It shielded most of the fire, with several small streams making it through, only to be extinguished by Squirtle's Hydro Pump. 'We make a good team, Astrid. This reminds me of Hoenn and Sinnoh, where both Dawn and May used combinations for Pokémon Contests. It worked out well. I think we should try it too!' Ash said. After commanding Aurorus to use Blizzard once more to retour three Shadow Balls back to their owners, I responded. 'This isn't about beauty, this is about winning.' 'These combinations were really effective. I remember Dawn's Quadruple Combination and a Flareon's Scary Face in a Sandstorm **(really, that is a creepy combination, just search it up)**.' Ash shivered at the thought of it. I stared at the Litwick. 'It can be very useful if certain moves don't work.' Ash said. I thought about it. 'What do we have to lose?' asked Ash. 'Our life energy maybe?' I responded annoyed. 'At least give it a try. It's nice to have that done before your life energy is drained.' _I can't believe you just said that._ 'Okay than, what do you want me to do?' I asked, giving in. 'Actually you need to feel what you need to do, but hey, I haven't seen this much in Double Battles. But I was thinking about freezing Squirtle using Skull Bash with Blizzard. The wind boosts it's speed and it can hit them.' he replied. 'Oh, fine then.' 'Squirtle, use Skull Bash!' Ash commanded the Tiny Turtle Pokémon, who withdrew in his shell, which hardened. 'Aurorus, use Blizzard!' 'Aurrrooorrus!' she roared, as she blew cold gusts and snowballs out of her mouth. Meanwhile, Squirtle's shell started moving, then came in contact with Aurorus' Blizzard, freezing it. It hit the Litwick with surprise, knocking them either out because of the Blizzard or the frozen Skull Bash. 'That's it, Squirtle! Way to go!' Ash said, praising it. Pikachu did the same (or at least, I assumed he did). 'Squirtle Squirtle!' it exclaimed. 'Good job, Aurorus. I guess it works.' I said, praising her as well. 'Aurorus rus rus.' she said. I knew what she said: 'You two can work really well with each other.' I smiled at her. 'Lammmmpent!' the Lampent who had evaded previous attacks decided we had victored enough and attacked with Inferno, hitting both Squirtle and Aurorus and catching them off-guard, allowing it to finish them off with Shadow Ball. 'Squirtle!' 'Aurorus! NO!' we shouted, as both fell down. Squirtle had whirls in his eyes, Aurorus wasn't out cold yet.

Knowing Aurorus wouldn't be able to take more damage, I recalled her. 'Good job out there Aurorus.' 'Squirtle, return. You were really great out there. I won't forget our first combination move.' he said as he recalled it too. Now the field on our side was empty, we sent out our next Pokémon.

'Boldore, I choose you!' Ash said, sending out Boldore: 'Boldore!' it said. _It looks good. I should evolve my Roggenrola once._ 'Meowstic, your turn!' I exclaimed as I tossed the Pokéball in the air, which opened and matter appeared out of it, forming into the shape of a Meowstic, my Meowstic to be accurate. The Lampent tensed when it saw the two Pokémon. It went for an Inferno. Ash looked at me. I looked at Boldore, then at Meowstic. _Oh no…_ I knew what he was planning, but it was impossible with Meowstic. I shook a no. 'Meowstic, get on Boldore and use Double Team!' I said, as Meowstic jumped on top of it and cloned themselves while the real ones moved along with the clones, stopping somewhere. As the Inferno only hit the fake clones it was now moving towards us. We quickly stepped out of the way. 'Boldore, use Rock Blast!' 'Meowstic, use Night Daze!' I shouted, as Meowstic stretched her arms while being surrounded by a crimson aura, before slamming her arms into, well, Boldore. A hostile force field appeared and quickly expanded in size. However, as Boldore and Meowstic were teammates, Boldore remained unharmed, watching the rocks it blasted away colliding with the Lampent with increased force because of the Night Daze. Ash, Pikachu and Rotom were all surprised. I smiled. _You'll see._ The Lampent wasn't knocked out, though. An eye appeared above it. _Hex_ Before I could say something, Meowstic was lifted in the air. 'It's using Hex!' Rotom gave a late warning, and it was unnecessary too. Quickly, Meowstic's body started glowing pink with sparkles before changing into Zorua. I groaned. I did expect her to revert once damage was taken, but I didn't expect Lampent to be that fast. 'Of course, it's Zorua with her ability Illusion!' exclaimed Rotom, resulting in Ash and Pikachu gasping. I couldn't help smiling, until I heard Zorua groan from struggling. I went into combat mode once more. 'Zorua, use Dark Pulse!' I tried. Zorua however, was unable to do anything with Lampent controlling her body. 'Boldore, use Stone Edge at Lampent!' shouted Ash, and Boldore became outlined in white and two rings consisting of white glowing orbs formed around it, before the glow faded, revealing gray jagged stones. Boldore fired them at Lampent, catching it off-guard. As Lampent's focus was gone the hex was gone too, and Zorua was released, falling down to the ground. She quickly stood up though, and used a late Dark Pulse. It knocked Lampen out cold. We immediately recalled Zorua and Boldore, then made a run for the door. We stumbled outside, followed by Pikachu and Rotom, and closed the door. Deciding we were too close we ran further away, and stopped when we saw a trainer. Then I looked at Pikachu, and started to realise he might have been the cause…

* * *

 **Yes, it's been a long time since I uploaded a story, especially Pikachu's Secret Dates. I was busy with either homework, gaming or LEGO, but I will try to start writing again, now that I have inspiration for stories I like. A new chapter on this story might take longer because I'm moving to the new gen 8 Pokémon, with Alcremie and Hattrem in mind. Man, I had Alcremie in mind since she was revealed. However, I want to study it's behaviour and cry/impression in the anime, so that might take long if it hasn't aired yet (I have no idea, I'm not watching the new series).**

 **This chapter isn't really much of a date (though at least it became secret again. I realised that it wasn't secret for a long time anymore) because I realised I had to write a chapter again, now that more people are following. I wrote most of the chapter on this day, so I became duller. I actually wanted something with a Chandelure which Astrid would catch and Meowstic fighting, but I didn't want the chapter to have more words because of the battle rather than because of the date.**


End file.
